Call of Duty: MW2: Wraiths Revenge
by GreyShadow65
Summary: Start's at "Loose Ends". The survivor's of TF141 who are against Sheperd unite under the codename 'Wraith' to take down Sheperd and apprehend Makarov, simultaneously clearing their names and ending the war.


**First Story. Starts off right as Shepard is shooting Ghost and Roach at the end of "Loose Ends".**

**I am going to try to update this story once a week, providing I don't run into writers block.**

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Modern Warfare 2 or any of Infinity Ward's content.**

"Roach, no!" I yelled as I brought my ACR to my shoulder. Shepard had the drop on me though, as he put a bullet through my chest. Sure, I had a flak Jacket on, but body armor isn't going to stop a .44 magnum round at point blank range. The force of the shot sent me down hard, but I was still alive. Ignoring the pain, I tried to pretend the shot was fatal. Last thing I needed was for the bastard to put a bullet through my skull. I had to survive. I had to save Roach. Scarecrow and Ozone are probably dead, but maybe archer and toad made it too. Shepard kicked my ACR away as I started fading out of consciousness.

'No' I told myself. 'I need to stay awake. I can't fail now.'

I felt myself getting picked up and carried. A short distance later, they unceremoniously dump me into a pit. 'Maybe it is a mortar hole' I thought to myself before the smell of gasoline overwhelmed my nostrils.

'Shit, not even a burial for all our hard work? Fucking gonna burn us? I'm gonna kill this bastard.'

I saw Shepard and his soldiers walking away, while Shepard was smoking a cigar. 'Bastard probably was smoking one now that he is done using us. The sick fuck probably does the same with the women who get in bed with Him for power. Fuck you and your goddamn Mustache. Wait, is he not actually gonna light us? What an idiot.'

Then I saw Shepard flick the still lit stub of his cigar over his shoulder towards me and roach.

'Oh you dirty cock sucking slut' I though to myself.

Flames quickly engulfed me and Roach. I had to resist the urge to start flailing around. I had to wait till the chopper took off, which it was currently doing. I was covered in flame retardant clothing, but that only offers so much protection.

'Alright, helicopter is gone.' I thought as I quickly rolled out of the pit and tried to roll out the fire, but the gasoline wouldn't go out.

'Shit shit shit. Roach is burning too.'

I quickly rolled Roach out of the pit of flames and started tossing the dead bodies around on top of him to smother the flames.

"Fuck it's hot" I screamed in frustration. 'My face is starting to burn especially.'

The flames quickly died down on roach and I dove into the pile of bodies.

"Thank god" I said out loud. "That's much better. Roach!"  
I quickly pulled roach out of the pile of bodies, ignoring the pain of the bullet wound. 'Hey, I think the fire actually kind of cauterized the wound. Shepard may have been useful after all. Oh wait, I wouldn't have the bloody hole to begin with if it wasn't for him!'

"Roach, it's gonna be ok. The fire helped cauterize your wound a bit too, and the burns don't look too bad mate."

"Ghost... I'm sorry." Roach managed to eke out between his badly burnt face.

"What for mate? You had no idea this was going to happen. None of us did"  
"If I hadn't... Been hurt... Shepard... Couldn't have got both of us."

"Roach, there was nothing you could do"  
"I'm sorry. I'm not gonna make it." whispered roach, his strength leaving him.

I grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Don't leave me yet buddy, we will make it and kill that backstabbing bastard."

"I'm... Sor..." Roach whispered his last word as his hand went limp.

"Stop apologizing ya damn muppet" I whispered. I closed Roach's eyes and grabbed his dog tags with a heavy heart. This was my comrade, and here he was dead, because our leader, our bloody leader, betrayed us.

"Damn you Shepard." I gritted through clenched teeth. "You will burn in hell for this"

"Ghost? Is that you?" I heard from behind me.

I whipped out my knife ready to stab the surprise visitor before I recognized the voice. "Toad?"

"It's me sir. Archer and I saw the thing through our scopes but couldn't stop it in time and were pinned down by enemy fire. I'm sorry about Roach sir, we will all miss him."

"Yes, we will"

Toad activated his mic. "Archer, come in, this is Toad."

"Archer here"

"Ghost is alive but hurt. We need to get out of here. Meet up with us."

"Roach?"

"He didn't make it"

"On my way. Archer out"

"What are your orders sir?" Toad said as he directed his attention to me.

I picked up Roach's body and slung him over my shoulder. In a voice with coldness that shocked even me, I responded "We will meet up with Price, and then we are gonna kill that backstabbing son of a bitch who killed Roach. Move out."

**So, first chapter is done. Yea, it is short, but it is just an intro of sorts. Going to diverge a bit from the end of the actual game, but mostly follow it, before it goes into my own story line. Till next time folks!**


End file.
